


Drugged Up and Cuddle-Prone

by hey_its_lyn



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TimKon Week 2020, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_lyn/pseuds/hey_its_lyn
Summary: Tim's drugged up and feeling particularly clingy after having his wisdom teeth removed. Kon is there to bundle him up on the couch and make sure he remembers to take his pain meds. The cuddles are just an added bonus.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Drugged Up and Cuddle-Prone

**Author's Note:**

> TimKon Week 2020: Raising a Child / Fluff
> 
> This is painfully short. Sorry about that.

“Wha’s in ma mouth?”

Kon shifts Tim further onto his shoulder so that he doesn’t lose his grip on the bags of groceries he has in each hand.

“It’s gauze, honey.”

“Oh.”

Kon glances down, taking in Tim’s frown and furrowed eyebrows. He ignores the twinge of amusement as he pushes the grocery bags up onto his wrist and fishes for the apartment keys in his pocket. Tim leans his entire weight into Kon’s side, nuzzling his nose into Kon’s neck. He ignores the tickle of Tim’s breath against his skin and he slides the key into the lock and kicks the door open.

“C’mon, Tim. Let’s get inside and get you bundled up on the couch.”

Tim hums softly as Kon leads them inside the apartment, nudging the door closed and clicking the lock shut with his TTK. He drops the grocery bags on the table as he leads Tim towards the couch. He gently wrangles a mostly willing Tim onto the sofa, wrapping him up with blankets and tucking in the edges so he doesn’t pull himself loose.

“Hey, Kon?”

“Yeah, Tim?”

“Wha’s in ma mouth?”

Kon bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “It’s gauze, hon.”

Tim nods, as if Kon’s answers have solved all of his problems. “Oh.”

Kon presses a kiss to the crown of Tim’s head. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go put the groceries away.”

Tim whines, wriggling free of his pile of blankets to wrap his thin fingers around Kon’s wrist. The grip is surprisingly tight for how drugged up he is.

“Don’ go,” Tim pleads, blinking up at Kon with wide blue eyes. Kon gulps when he sees the tears pricking at the corners. “I don’ wanna be alone.”

Kon smooths a hand over Tim’s hair, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not going further than the kitchen. You can watch me every second, okay?” Tim still looks hesitant, so Kon nudges him gently. “You don’t want your ice cream to melt, do you?”

Tim shakes his head. “No.”

“Then watch me put the groceries away before we have that movie marathon.”

Tim nods, and Kon takes that as permission to back away from the couch, returning to the kitchen where the bags sit on the kitchen table. He works quickly to put the groceries away, tucking the ice cream and popsicles in the freezer and placing Tim’s pain meds on the counter.

Kon makes his way back to Tim. He smiles upon seeing Tim burrowed further into the mass of blankets, eyes closed as he dozes off. Kon crawls onto the couch beside Tim, reaching for the remote and queuing up Netflix. He selects one of the lesser-known space shows that he knows Tim grew up watching and sets the volume on low.

The gentle hum of the tv fills the apartment as Tim shifts, finding his into Kon’s lap. He squirms until his face is smushed against Kon’s thigh, his breathing steady and soft. Kon smiles and runs his fingers through Tim’s hair, relaxing in the darkness of the apartment and losing himself in the solid presence of Tim in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much never write drabbles, but this ended up being short and sweet. I felt no need to stretch it out, even though my original plan was for it to be 1000+ words. Oops.


End file.
